To Kill the Ripper
by ToxicAnimeFreak
Summary: This story could only be summarized as the time Team Mustang, plus two new members, lost their beloved team leader; twice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this Maes Hughes has never met Gracia and never had a child. The team is all the same, but for this fact and that Roy, Riza, Maes, and Havoc are all vampires. Myself and Makayla are as well. This was only done to ensure that we could have them in the modern day without major issues. **  
** Disclaimer: Neither Makayla or myself own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters/story line.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Life comes with consequences, no one gets what they want all the time. You have to lose something to gain something, that's equivalent exchange. In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed. So that brings us to our story, the story of a team who will go to any length to keep evil at bay. This is the story of how the newest members of Team Mustang lost their leader, twice.

Now, where do I start? I suppose I could start with the reason Roy died the first time, Jack the Ripper. There is a previous story to this as well, so I'll tell that first. It all started with a phone call from HQ. Roy, Riza, Havoc, Makayla, Maes and I were all sitting in the living room, going about our business as usual. The phone then began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Makayla shouted loudly. We all looked at her as she snatched the phone up from the receiver. "Hello? Yes, mhm, yes, sir." she finally hung up the phone and looked to Roy with a sigh. "There is a Chimera problem in Central, Roy."

"How many?" Roy asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Two." She answered.

"Oh great," he sighed. "Well, go get ready you three." He said as he walked for his room.

When he said 'you three' we knew he meant Havoc, Makayla and myself. Riza hardly ever went on mission with us anymore and I don't quite know why. I just guessed it was because of the son, of which she had with Roy. We all went off to our rooms and got dressed in uniform, I placed my gun in the holster at my side as I walked back into the living room to find everyone else waiting for me.

"Took you long enough," Havoc said jokingly.

"Oh hush," I retorted.

Roy and Makayla rolled their eyes as they left the house. They knew that I liked Havoc, I kind of let it slip to Makayla and she in turn told everyone but Havoc himself. Havoc followed them out with me trailing behind. We were always the ones to be sent on dangerous missions like these. We are vampires, we have quicker reflexes, better sight, strength, and senses than humans. We are also more durable, having the ability to regenerate missing sections of skin. So a few Chimeras shouldn't be a problem, or so we thought.

When we got to the scene we were disturbed by the gore in front of us. Soldiers laid mutilated on the ground, blood pooled at our feet. And two pairs of eyes, glowing red in the darkness, stared straight at us. Suddenly they lunged and the fight was on, one went for Makayla and before it could reach her I side-tackled it. We rolled in a growling, roaring angry mess as Roy, Makayla and Havoc took on the other Chimera. I could feel it's long claws rip into my flesh, leaving jagged wounds. Just when I thought I had the advantage the ugly beast took me by my right leg and ripped it clean off, stepping back and shaking it back and forth, splattering the blood across the ground and myself.

I wasn't sure how much of my leg was gone, but I knew it couldn't have been much. I screamed in horrific pain and my vision blurred as blood poured from the wound. I heard my name being screamed, but it seemed so far away. It was like someone was screaming under the water, the muted sound struggling to reach the surface and be heard. I felt myself being picked up, it was Havoc.

"Kat.. Come on, Kat. Stay with me." He ran with me from the scene, leaving Roy and Makayla to take care of the Chimeras.

I was crying now, not wanting to die yet. "H-Havoc…" I gasped in pain as my wound was jarred.

"Shhh," he said as he hid in the shadows, still holding me. I whimpered in pain and fear as Makayla's blood curdling scream filled the space around us.

I heard two gun shots and the horrid roars from the chimeras as Roy yelled for us to get out. Havoc nodded once and quickly stood, running for the hospital. That was when the darkness engulfed me in it's oddly comforting arms.

Chapter One- "You're Vampires, Aren't You?"

I, in all honesty cannot stand hospitals, let alone anything in the medical field. When I woke I instantly recognized the plastered ceiling that was specked with gray and dark blues. I was, in fact, in a hospital. Just the fact that the nurses and doctors could be heard walking up and down the hallways made my skin crawl. I slowly sat up, a wave of nausea engulfing me in its awful clutches. I looked to my right to see Makayla in the bed beside me, she was awake and did not like our current situation.

"I hate hospitals! I hate chimeras!" She grumbled to Maes who sat in a chair between us.

"At least you can walk," I said quietly, referring to my now missing right leg. I could feel the bandages that wrapped tightly around what was left of my it. I could tell it was only about an inch that made up the stump. I was afraid to lift the covers and confirm this fear. I wasn't sure as to of how I'd react and didn't want to find out.

"Sorry.." she mumbled. Her right arm was gone clear to where her Humerus and Scapula would normally connect.

"It's okay," I replied. "I just wish I didn't have to sit in this stupid hospital bed constantly."

"You can always use a wheelchair," Maes suggested. "but I don't recommend moving just yet."

I nodded as Havoc walked in, carrying a large fast food bag. My vision was a bit off, but it smelled like McDonald's.

"I brought food!" He said cheerfully as he took the seat to the left of me. Another wave of nausea rolled over me, causing me to pale.

"I'm not hungry," I moaned as he handed Makayla and Maes their food.

"You sure?" He asked, his expression turning to one of concern.

"Yeah, I think the pain medication is making me nauseous," I answered.

"It will, it takes away the pain and replaces it with random side effects," Maes said as he began to eat.

"At least drink something," Havoc said. "You need to drink unless you want to get dehydrated."

I sighed lightly and nodded, taking the bottled water he had pulled from the bag. He smiled with satisfaction and began to eat his burger. The awkward silence that followed was finally broken when Riza walked in, holding R.J. The baby's hair and eyes had Riza's style and Roy's color. He also had Roy's features. I have to admit, those two make adorable babies.

"Hey Riza," I greeted quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping child in her arms.

"Hey guys," she greeted back.

"Oh my god, baby!" Maes suddenly squeaked, taking the care to sit his food down before rushing to look at R.J. I am honestly surprised he isn't married, he just likes kids so much.

"Here," Riza allowed Maes to take the baby and walk from the room with Makayla following behind. She always follows him around, I honestly think that they like each other, but we'll just keep that between you and I. Riza smiled slightly and sat in the chair that Maes had left.

"So, where is Roy?" I questioned.

"He's running from Olivier.." Riza answered, and then we heard Roy's pleading screams and Olivier's curses as she chased him down the hallway.

"Colonel seems to have gotten himself into trouble," Havoc chuckled.

"He tried to steal her sword.. Again," Riza sighed.

"Havoc, can you get me a wheelchair, please?"

Havoc nodded and disappeared for a moment then came back into the room with a wheelchair, just as I had asked. He stopped it beside my bed and as I tried to get into it on my own he lifted me easily and put me in it.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered unintentionally.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

I smiled slightly and wheeled out into the hallway. I stopped when I saw someone walking towards me. He looked like Havoc, but with lighter hair that was swept back. He had red eyes that made me feel uncomfortable as they settled upon me. Black suspenders held up his expensive-looking suit pants and his white dress shirt had the sleeves pushed up to his elbow to reveal muscular forearms.

"I have something to ask you," he said as he stopped in front of me.

I gulped. "Go ahead." He was about an inch or two shorter than Havoc who stood at 6'3, so I had to crane my neck back to look at him.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" The question that escaped his lips made my blood run cold.

I hesitated before answering quietly, my fangs shrinking back in fear. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I thought so," he disappeared down the hallway, leaving me alone in the hall.

I gulped again and wheeled on towards the library, Central hospitals know how to give an alchemist something to do. I went to the Earth and Water studies isle and pulled down some of the books that I could reach, balancing them on my left leg. I was right about there only being an inch left of my right leg, I still had trouble looking at it.

I sighed and found an empty table in the south corner of the library. I set my books upon the dark wood table top. Smiling faintly, I opened a book and began to read. Studying seemed to be on of the few things that calmed me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't block out the image of the strange man from earlier. His questioned echoed in my mind. How did he know..? I asked myself.

I read for about four hours straight, I finally looked to the clock on the wall of the far side of the library. It was about 5 p.m. I sighed and closed my books then stacked them back onto my leg, wheeling to place them back where I found them. I was honestly surprised no one had come to find me yet, but then again I was known to spend hours alone reading whatever I could get my hands on. The main reason that I stopped was because what was left of my right leg was being to ache.

Once the books were back in their places I wheeled out of the library and down the hall, something kept clawing at the back of my mind. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it made me extremely uneasy to not be able to decipher what it was. It was almost as if a wall had been placed to keep it just out of my sight.

Suddenly the hall before me began to swim and contort into odd shapes, a sharp pain shot through the back of my skull and I winced. A steady throb took place in my temples and my vision stayed blurred. It's the pain… Just make it to the room.. That's all you have to do.. I willed myself to keep going, I was only about a yard form the room. I could make it.

I finally got into the room where Havoc sat in the same chair that I had left him in. He looked up at me from whatever he had been staring at in the floor.

"Back already," he smiled slightly, an unlit cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, my leg was hurting.."

"Oh.. Need help?" he asked as I wheeled to the bed.

"No, I got it," I hoisted myself form the wheelchair and onto the bed. Just that one, simple action exhausted me.

"You should rest.." Havoc said quietly.

"No I'll be fine.." I tossed the covers to the end of the bed and leaned back into the overstuffed and uncomfortable pillows.

"You really are stubborn."

"It's my specialty." This earned a chuckle from him.

It was then that nurse came into the room without even knocking first. I looked over at her, the dark circles under my eyes made me look oddly mean.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Her voice was high and scratchy.

"I'm fine." I grumbled.

I saw her eye twitch as she spoke. "You should rest. That wound will make your body work over time to compensate for it."

"I'm not tired." She was agitating me and making me angry, I was having trouble being polite.

"This will help you sleep," she pulled a syringe from her apron pocket.

A squeak slipped from my lips. I could not stand needles, they terrified me on an inhuman level. She didn't seem to notice the sound I made as she jabbed me rather ungracefully in the upper arm with it, pushing the plunger to expel the clear liquid inside it. I yelped as she pulled away and turned, my eyelids felt heavy and I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: We'd both appreciate feedback on this as it progresses, but please, no rude comments. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	2. Whitechapel Murders

**A/N: I procrastinated when it came to finishing this… Thanks to Mr. Creepy Pasta..**

* * *

Chapter 2: Whitechapel Murders-

I sighed as I sat in my bed, an alchemist book propped up in my lap. Havoc stood at the window, watching rain pitter-pat against the window. I looked up as Riza stepped into the room, leading someone behind her. My blood ran cold when I caught sight of the person that loomed over her shoulder. The man from yesterday let his eyes settle on me, a smirk lighting his features.

"Kat, this is Jack," Riza said happily.

"Hello," Jack said.

I nodded once in a stiff hello, fearing what would come from my mouth if I parted my lips. Havoc turned from the window and stopped in his tracks, his jaw tightening then relaxing. That struck me as odd, he ever usually had a problem with new people.. Unless he distrusted them.

He plastered a fake grin onto his face. "Hey."

It was then that Roy stepped in, holding R.J. He narrowed his eyes and his jaw clenched and unclenched much like Havoc's had. R.J. babbled loudly, causing Riza to turn to the two.

"Who is this?" Roy questioned.

"This is Jack, Roy." I spoke in a low tone.

"Nice to meet you." Jack smiled.

Roy's only response was a quiet 'humph' as he walked to a dark blue, faux leather recliner in the dark corner of the room and sat down.

Riza and Jack turned and left the room. It struck me as odd that Riza would just leave like that. Roy sat R.J. down on a blanket in the floor and handed him a pacifier. Roy, Havoc, and I all exchanged a glance that said one thing. 'Keep an eye on him and don't trust him.'

"Something about him isn't right," Roy said as he paced the floor in front of the beds.

"He doesn't sit right with me. Just that way he looks at you… It's almost predatory," Havoc said as he leaned against the wall.

"All we can really do is keep an eye on him. Try not to let him realize we're watching him though." The words I spoke earned me a look of surprise from both Roy and Havoc.

"We need to get you two automail," Roy said. "We can't have you two, mainly you, being disabled right now. Makayla doesn't really need any further training. You do though, your alchemy, shooting, and electronical skills can be advanced."

I wanted to take his words as an insult, but he was right. I could get better. My alchemy was still developing and I had good skills with electronics thanks to Fuery's hands-on teaching skills.

"So, about the automail," Havoc began, trying to push some of the tension about Jack away. "If they were to get it, would it take a long time or what?"

Roy looked at Havoc. "I could have them in surgery by tomorrow."

"H-how… How long would it take?" I questioned, I couldn't stand the thought of surgery. I had been under anesthesia once before and I woke unable to breathe, sobbing, and I was alone in the room.

"About four hours for you, for Makayla maybe one. Your femur was splintered and they'd have to extract the bone fragments imbedded in the skin before they could even begin. Makayla's is a simple fix, they just need to repair some chipping in her shoulder joint and attach the automail."

I gripped the sheets. "What if… What if something goes wrong and I don't… Live?"

Havoc gasped quietly and looked at me in shock. "You'd live! They wouldn't let you die, they know what they're doing!"

I looked at him. "I could have a bad reaction to the anesthesia…"

"You'll live," Roy said. "You've been under before."

I looked at him sharply, the surprise that he knew about me being under registering quickly. "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways," he smirked.

"So, automail it is!" Havoc grinned. "You'll be walking before you know it, private!"

* * *

Two days later. No sighting of Jack or Riza. Roy said that he had seen them and was obviously upset that Riza hadn't been around like usual. Makayla and Maes had been in and out, no one really knew where they were going either. Havoc and I had been the only two who were regularly in the room anymore. I ventured to the library occasionally, but soon became bored and came back to the room.

I had plenty of time to think, I hadn't slept normally. I'd fall asleep for thirty minutes to an hour then wake back up. And now, as I stared up at the tiled ceiling, completely lost in thought, something hit me.

"Havoc?"

"Hm?" He looked up at me from his chair.

"Jack… I've been thinking about him… Will you come to the library with me?"

"Sure!" He said, obviously a little unsettled by my thinking of Jack.

I nodded a thank you and pulled my wheelchair over, sliding into it. I made my way out of the room with Havoc following. Once in the library I headed straight for the historical documents.

"Why'd you want to come in here, anyway?" Havoc questioned as I looked for the books I needed.

"Jack, add two words to that."

"Um… Jack Daniels Distillery?"

I sighed. "No, Havoc. Jack the Ripper."

This cut him off short. "You can't be serious," he scoffed. "Jack the Ripper is dead."

"At least we think," I mumbled.

"You're crazy, Kat."

"Maybe."

I found a few books on Jack the Ripper and pulled them from the shelf, wheeling over to the table I sat at every day in here. I flipped in the pages until I found a charting of his first seven Whitechapel murders.

"Havoc, look at this. These are the Ripper's first seven murders, but look at the map they're on. Does anything look familiar to you?"

He leaned down and studied the picture intently. "It.. It looks like eastern Central.."

"Exactly."

"No, no. That can't be right, there's no way he's the Ripper, Kat. It's not possible."

"Nothing is ever impossible, Havoc. But until we have further proof we can't let Jack know what we suspect, alright?"

He looked at me. "Alright."

* * *

**A/N: There isn't really a set date for these chapters to be updated. There might be later on, but not now.**


	3. Caught

**A/N: Took me long enough to get this chapter up. Serious writer's block going on right now.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Caught-_

"Can't let me know what?"

Jean and I froze at the sound of Jack's voice. He had not been anywhere near us before now, it was almost like he appeared out of thin air. He reminded me of a snake, the way he moved so quietly and appeared so lethal.

"Uh, that…. Uhm, Kat?" Havoc said nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"That we were planning a surprise party for you! In the theme of the late 1800s. It's ruined now though."

I had merely glanced at one of the books laid out on the table and the idea popped into my head. Pretty clever of me, or at least I thought. I could see Jack's eyes tighten and narrow as he looked to the books on the table.

"Looks like you two have figured me out," he let out a low, menacing chuckle. "But if you want to stay alive I suggest you keep this between the three of us, understood? Or I will not hesitate to cut out your insides, whilst you are alive and screaming for mercy."

I just looked at him, I wasn't afraid to say anything, I just didn't know what I would say if I did speak so I kept my mouth shut. Havoc did the same, glaring at the books on the table then at Jack. I looked down as Jack walked away, goose bumps had risen on my arms and I crossed them over my chest.

"Great, just great! Why couldn't I see this coming, good god I'm an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot," Havoc spoke up. "At least we know for sure now."

I sighed. "I suppose so, but damnit why couldn't I have thought something like this would happen?"

"Neither of us thought it would, Kat."

"Well still," I grumbled as I gathered my books and went to put them back in their respectful places.

We made our way silently back to the hospital room. Thoughts crammed their way into my brain, refusing to relent; they were giving me a headache. I just wanted to shut everything out for a little while and take a break. I couldn't though, sadly enough, it isn't exactly ideal to shut down the day before automail surgery, is it?

* * *

I sat nervously in my bed, trying to calm my trembling hands by taking deep breaths. Makayla had been in surgery for about an hour now. Roy expected her to be out soon. He'd also said that due to a vampire's ability to adapt and heal so quickly, it would most likely be one day of recovery and rest before Makayla and I would be able to get up and move around freely. I closed my eyes tightly and began something I rarely do. I began to pray.

Dear God… Or Truth… Whoever's listening, I know we don't talk much, but I have one thing to ask of you… Please let Makayla and I recover well. This is the only thing I need and want right now. So please, try and make it happen.. Um.. Amen.

I opened my eyes again, chewing on my lip as I stared into the wall. I was jolted out of my trance as I heard the door click open; quickly I turned to the sound. It was Jack. He sauntered over to my easily and perched on the edge of my bed.

"So," he began. "I hear that you're getting automail today. That Roy guy said that girl you're friends with would be out soon. She won't be in the same room though. It's a pity to see two friends separated in such bad circumstances, isn't it?"

I just glared, my eyes narrowing and studying his stoic face fiercely, he began to glare back, slowly inching towards me.

"Get the hell away from us, Jack," I spat.

"Oho, feisty aren't we?"

"I said. Get. The hell. Away. From. Us. Jack." I made sure that every word was drawn out and ended with a sharp point. I wasn't about to back down and become a weakling.

He growled lowly and stood, raising his hand as if to hit me then he slowly lowered it and stalked out of the room. I wanted to grin in victory, but it's never wise to become too confident.

* * *

I woke groggily and the light of the room seemed to burn my eyes fiercely. The last thing I remembered was a nurse coming into the room and sticking a needle into my upper arm. Then I blacked out. And now the pain was hitting me like a brick wall, my right leg felt like it was on fire. The sensation slowly crawled up my hip and spread through my abdomen, causing me to let out an agonizing shriek.

"Kat," a soothing voice said close to my ear. "Kat you're okay, calm down."

I turned my head to see who the voice belonged to, but the light still invaded my eyes and blinded me. I let out another shriek as a lance of pain shot up my spine and through my skull. I couldn't take it; I wanted to die then and there. A sharp prick hit the side of my hip and in an instant the pain was gone, slowly melted back into the hospital bed, sighing. My vision slowly came back and it was Havoc who had been speaking earlier.

"Kat," he sighed in relief. His face was contorted into an expression of worry.

"Havoc," I mumbled, my thoughts were muddled and my eyelids felt heavy. "You have really pretty eyes..."

He laughed and patted me on the head. "I knew you'd be alright, kid."

I sighed. "Yeah... I'm... Okay..."

"A bit out of it, but okay in the least." I heard Roy chuckle.

I looked at him and grinned, something odd for me to do very often. "You and your baby face," I giggled.

Roy frowned and Havoc laughed again. "Go to sleep, Private. We'll talk when you can form a sensible sentence."

And with that I slipped into a peaceful darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I realize this chapter was a bit unprogressive, but I'm sick so…. yeah.**


End file.
